Labyrinths DevChat
| id = | ip = | admin = | ports = }} Labyrinths_DevChat is a node in Hacknet. __TOC__ Description This is a node with the Labyrinths developer chatlogs. Filesystem * ------------- Matt: matt@hacknet-os.com Damon: damon@hacknet-os.com ------------- * matt PM tbh a big part of me wants to capture this entire slack log of you and I talking about it and sneak it into the files somewhere. That'd be pretty cute. damonreece PM let's put in the bit where you're yelling about memes matt PM thanks for understanding who I am and what I really want damonreece PM everyone is a memelord, sometimes you just gotta dig matt PM on second thought 9:22 no one needs to see this --- matt 8:00 Be careful with your power 8:00 you could be creating memes RIGHT NOW and not even know it * damonreece PM Turns out hanging out in the spa under the stars with a bottle of cider is... pretty chill matt PM not like im jealous 10:07 or anything 10:07 baka damonreece PM you've got a beach, like, right there matt PM Yeah but 10:08 you see 10:08 my skin 10:08 bursts into flame in direct sunlight damonreece PM lol matt PM pls dont laugh at my serious medical condition damonreece PM :fire::pensive::fire: 10:09 that's u 10:10 w8 10:10 :fire::nerd_face::fire: 10:10 gottem matt PM fucking. savage. damonreece PM annihilated matt PM Alright 10:11 now that my self esteem is a wreck 10:11 lets get to work * matt PM maybe... only have the checksum file on the expo server? 11:17 or that, yeah. damonreece PM lol matt PM Phone is better 11:17 good call 11:17 Done. damonreece PM :phone: matt PM #1 mission designer. damonreece PM sick pun matt PM thanks 11:17 I was worried that's slip by you there. 11:18 Was hoping you wouldn't think I was just.. dialing it in. 11:18 glad you.. rang me up on that one. damonreece PM uploaded this image: Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 23.18.35.png is an image of Damon hovering over the "sign out" button in Slack matt PM Ahahahahaha * matt AM Also question: So, I've done this keebs computer. I was thinking about this for the mission 2:07 There's this one shitposter in the community damonreece AM is it based off of you matt AM that's kinda, widely beloved damonreece AM nvm matt AM shhh no one knows that 2:07 AHAHAH 2:07 FUCK MAN 2:07 FEELING OVER HERE 2:07 ouch 2:07 anyway 2:07 ... jesus 2:07 So, 2:07 Ahahaha 2:07 god dammit 2:07 you got me. * damonreece PM Would Kaguya ever consider going by the name 'Dreadnought', or is that way too dramatic? :stuck_out_tongue: matt PM A little dramatic, but it works. I imagined him having a very slight Japanese bias, so it could work :p damonreece PM a weeb? on the internet?????? say it ain't so, Matt-senpai 5:37 anyway, neat, great matt PM Keep up the great work - i'm kinda struggling with mine today, you're doing great! damonreece PM :fire: :fire: :fire: :fire: :fire: :fire: 5:40 I have been astoundingly productive today. Just hope I can reproduce it tomorrow. 5:40 That deadline is a helluva motivator. matt PM Siiiiick 5:40 Im going to tweet about it damonreece PM :bird: :speech_balloon: :exclamation: :question: matt PM Labyrinths content lock deadline: 2 days Fear: Real Stress: Immense Productivity: STRUGGLING 5:42 I feel like that is too complain-ey for my account. No one's signing up to hear me complain damonreece PM Wait, if Twitter isn't for complaining about things, what the hell _is_ it for? matt PM I think you... collect likes? 5:44 Like it's a thing you do for self esteem damonreece PM Oh, like Pokémon. matt PM Sort of 5:44 except instead of *catching* celebrities 5:44 they tell you to 5:44 "fuck off" 5:44 and 5:44 "stop sending me pictures of anime girls" 5:44 whatever that means. * damonreece PM Can I have "leave logs on target machine" as a mission completion condition? matt PM Hmm... Maybe? What were you thinking? 5:21 Also as a side note - i'm having some complicated thoughts about the first one you posted - I dont really understand why D3f cant go back and clean it up himself? damonreece PM Person talks shit about Kaguya on /el/, you go in and wipe their dirt-on-kaguya files and leave logs as a show of force 5:22 guh 5:22 lemme do a revision pass on that one damonreece PM added this Plain Text snippet IRC: D3f4ult: Hey, sorry for making you have to do this #PLAYERNAME# D3f4ult: Unfortunately it's something important that's going to keep pulling me away for the next short while :/ Kaguya: It's fine. Add Comment Click to expand inline 25 lines damonreece PM /frantically papers over cracks in narrative/ matt PM Hmmmm. I don't really want to reveal /el in the expansion at all. Canonically it comes after. Also sort of don't want to send mixed messages about leaving logs 5:25 Sorry for the negativity! damonreece PM oh, that's fine, I can have it be a communique from CSEC or something else external, /el/ was the first thing that came to mind 5:26 "one of my sources told me about this person" etc matt PM Also, Is kinda planned it like the "Kaguya" name was something new to this group - like he changes names pretty freely. 5:27 Sure damonreece PM oh, that means I can use this as an opportunity to tell that snippet of his story, right? matt PM Yeah, for sure. Sounds good See also * Kaguya_Projects Category:Nodes